Revenge of the Villians
by Samurai of Light
Summary: Led by Barren Battle villains have come to terms of why they always lose. They have came up with a plan to takeover the world. Starting with the destruction of Maxville and Sky High. It's up to Stronghold 3, Will's gang and a newcomer to stop them.
1. Phantom Attack

Chapter 1

Bumpy Start

Will awakes from a strong and ferocious night. His body is filled with sweat. "Bad dream." He gets up and gets ready, its his first day of his Junior year at Sky High. He rushes around and grabs his shoes. They are brownish yellow. Inside one of them is his sock. He pulls oi out and puts it on his foot. He reaches for the nextone. Its not there though. He lifts his bed with one hand with ease. And there he finds his other sock.

"How did that get there?" He asks. He put on his other shoe and walks down stairs.

"Good morning, Will." His mother said.

"Morning, Mom." He replied.

"Hey, Will." His father said. "How are you doing this morning?"

"Pretty good." Will answered. "Hm, Layla is a little late." At that moment Layla barges into the Stronghold time. "Works like a charm."

"Good morning everyone." She said.

"Morning." All three of them said. A couple of minutes later Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold left for their real estate cover. After they left Will and Layla left for school. They walked to the bus stop holding hands.

"You know I could just fly us there." Will said.

"Yea, but, I like talking to Magenta and Ethan." The bus showed up on time like usual. Ron Wilson opens the door and says "Good Morning."

Will and Layla sit in the seventh seat back next to Zach, Ethan and Magenta. They did the usual swirl to school. Zach, Magenta and Ethan went to their usual class while Layla and Will went to hero class. It was the Mad Science room with Mr. Medula. He was teaching his lecture on the difference between rays and lasers.

After, Mad Science class Will went to Coach Boomer's office to help him pick Heroes and Sidekicks of the next class. Him and Coach Boomer were raised to the gym floor. The ladder then dropped down. "You may know me as Sonic Boom, you may not." He did his normal monologue.

"I always have a few winer babies, but my decision is final. Are we clear?" Like usual the kids just mumble and Will covered his ears. "Are we clearrrrrrrrr!" His pitch echoed across the room.

"Yes Coach Boomer!" The class yelled.

He picked the first person for humiliation. "Whats your name?" He asked.

"John." The boy said.

"Lets see what'cha got." John walked on stage. He changed his whole entire color of his body. "Hero!" Then Coach Boomer called upon few more up. Tree turning-sidekick, cloth shifter-sidekick, satelite hearer-hero. Then a boy named Carson came up he was blondish-brown hair and brown eyes. The girls surronded him before he got on stage. He was the cool one. "Lets, see what you got, pretty boy." Coach Boomer laughed.

"You wanna see what I got." He powered up and made electric discs that made great power.

"Hero!" Coach Boomer said. "Extraordinary." THe boy stepped down. Then the coach called up another kid. He was about 5'9 he had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Thats a bad act to follow." He said. "Okay here's-"

"C'mon lets see your power, clown."

"I can't it's hard to show. I can read other peoples moves, but only when I have to."

"How coincidental." Coach Boomer said. "Sidekick."

"Bad Call." The boy said. While getting off the stage Will noticed that but, he didn't say much. They finished soon after that. It was lunch time the bell had rung. The kids whose powers got shot down wlaked meaninglessly around looking for a place to sit.

"Hey, Kid." A voice called. The kid looked around and he saw Will sitting with his friends. "Come sit with us." He said. The adolescent walked over to them.

"You were Coach Boomer's helper right?" The kid said.

"Yea, I like you though, you remind me alot of myself when I was your age. What's your name bye the way?" Will asked.

"Its Arden." He said.

"Nice to meet you, Arden. This is Ethan sitting next to me." He pointed to Ethan. "Next to him is Zach and across from him is Magenta. Sitting next to her is Warren and then Layla."

"Nice to meet you all." He laughed.

"What's your power?" Ethan asked as Arden took a seat next to Zach.

"I don't know what its called, but I know how it feels. I can predict other person's fighting abilities." Arden said.

"You were put into Hero class then, right?" Layla inquisited.

"No, Coach Boomer didn't believe him. He's a sidekick." Will said.

"Don't worry Layla and Will both started out in Sidekick class, but then were promoted to Hero after seeing their powers." Warren laughed.

"Yea, but your the Commander and Jetstream's son." Arden argued. "Everyone expected you to be great."

"Arden, as a freshmen I didn't have any powers, besides when I did nobody really liked me until I became myself again." Will commented.

"Well I guess," his words started to get slurred as he stared at another freshmen. Haley Johnston.

"Who's that?" Magenta asked.

"Its Haley Johnston." She was a blonde with blue eyes.

"What's her power?" Ethan asked.

"Its control over animals." He said. "She got hero class for that."

"She should be able to control Warren then." Zach joked.

"You ever say that again and you will have to have Magenta put ice on her lips to kiss you." Warren said.

"Not many people, especailly girls, are into us sidekicks, trust me." Ethan said.

"Your a sidekick!" Arden was surprised.

"Yea, so is Zach and Magenta." Ethan said. "I melt."

"I glow." Zach said.

"Zach you gotta say something else thats just too depressing." Will laughed.

"I shapeshift into a guiena pig and a squirrel." Magenta said.

"Next, is a hamster." Arden joked. Magenta was not amused though. "What does Layla do?" Arden quickly changed the conversation.

"I have control over plants." She replied.

"And everyone that goes to this school know what Warren and Will can do." Arden said. "I heard you guys are undefeated. I mean your flying and super strength and his fire. You guys are like unbeatable."

The lunch bell rang and it was back off to class. Will just couldn't stop thinking about Arden. He knew the adversity that he had felt, even though the girl he liked was an evil psychopath. He was glad he could befriend the boy and maybe go hang out with him.

After school Will walked Layla to her house. He gave her a kiss good-bye and then went home. When he got home he saw his parents rushing to the Secret Sanctum. He's been waiting to go with them on thier battles of evil, but he couldn't do it until his first day of his Junior year and he just missed his oppurtunity.

He did his usual when he see's his parents rush out through the Secret Sanctum. He flicked on the tube and watched the news. He couldn't quite describe what was going on this time. Usually, they just attack a giant rampaging monster. This time though, there was a man standing in the middle of the air. It seemed like his father was talking to him something also very different. Then it hit him. That's Barren Battle.

"How did he get out?" Will asked out loud. He picked up the phone and called Warren. "Hey, did you know your dads out of prison?"

"What are you talking about?" Warren asked.

"Turn your T.V. to channel 6." Will said quickly.

"Yea, thats him alright." Then all Will heard was the unpleasent ringing sound of a phone hung up. He kept a close eye on the television screen.

"Oh dear God." Will yelled as he saw his parents get thrown about by Barren's whirlwinds. Once the Commander hit the ground Barren's whirlwinds took a number on him. Even if Jetstream got close to him her attacks were futile to Barren's strength.

"I have to help them." Will said. He ran towards the Secret Sanctum. He changed into his uniform and flew out towards the city. He saw his parents almost completely destroyed by Barren. He landed about three blocks away from the battle sight. He started to run from there hopefully not seen by Barren. Then, the car next to him flew up into the air. He saw his father welded with the hood of the car. Will stopped. "Dad?"

"Will, what are you doing here?" His dad yelled. "It's too dangerous."

"You two are being defeated." Will yelled. Will then took off flying."

"Wait!" His dad yelled. "Can you give me a ride." Will took off towards Barren. Barren saw him and laughed. Whirlwinds of rapid air came at him. Cars flew at him sending Will to the ground. Barren lowered himself a little to try to finish him not knowing Will's power. Then a flame blast hit Barren.

"Father! Leave him be." A dark voice yelled.

"If it isn't, Warren, my only son. How's your mom?" Barren laughed. "Let's see you get out of this one Hothead." Warren's flames went out. Lik Medula said "No air, no flame."

Will started to fly again at Barren, but then was hit into the ground yet again.

"Sit down." The masked man said. "What's your name?"

"Wi-, Megakid." Will yelled. "What's yours?"

"Shockwave." Then static flew through Williams body as if he was a metal conductor. The Commander picked up Shockwave and trhew him.

"Are you okay, Will?" Steve asked.

"Yea," Will said. He Shockwave not that hurt get back up. "Look out, Dad!" Two cars came crashing inot The Commander.

"Nooooooo!" Will yelled. Then Shockwave jolted Will into the brown alley across the way and into trash cans.

Warren was still trying to get past his fathers wind barrier around him. Will didn't know at all where his mother was, last time he saw her she was smashed into a building.

"Shockwave." Barren yelled through the wind. The wind took the words to Shockwave.

"Yes, Barren." Shockwave said through his walky-talky.

"Jam the radio signals." At hearing that through the wind Shockwave lifted his arm and electricity raised into the atmosphere making the area around them have no satelite or radio transmissions. Also, all the electricity went out.

Will got back up again, hurt but not that bad. He noticed what had happened. The radio signal has been jammed and Barren created a vortex around the city. Will ran frantically to catch up with Shockwave. He was too hurt to fly towards him.

"Shockwave, lets get what we came for." Barren said through the wind again.

"Right." He ran to the state prison and broke open two doors. Then the electricity and wind were gone. So was Barren and Shockwave.

Will found his fatehr okay, just a little bumped. Then they found his mom in the seventh story of the Bank of Maxville. She had a wall on her leg. "Are you okay, Mom?" Will yelled.

"Yes, I think I broke my leg though." Josie said.

"Let me help your mother, see how Warren is doing."

Will ran to Warren's aid. He found him. He was okay. "So that's your dad." Will panted.

"Yup, that's my dad." Warren replied painstakingly.

"What was he after?" Will said, examining the two holes in the prison.

"I don't know!"


	2. The Best of the Best

Chapter 2

Best of the Best

It was the next day of school. Will didn't go becausehe was seriously beat up and bruised. Will just laid back and watched TV. His parents were also home. Mainly because his dad had to take care of his mother.

While Will was home all the others were at school. They had just watched Michael and Richard totally get anihalated by Carson and Johnny Palmer in Save the Citizen.

"Wow, Layla, they might be able to take Will and Warren." Ethan said.

"Yea, but remember Jack and Ricky?" Layla asked.

"Totally finished." Zach said.

Coach Boomer got on top of his judge chair. "Okay Carson, Johnny who do you want to face?" Boomer asked.

"Um," Carson said, "how 'bout Warren and Will?"

"Yea!" Johnny laughed.

"There's one problem with that." Coach said.

"What is it?" Carson asked.

"Will Stronghold isn't here." Coach Boomer said. "Unless, Warren is to choose someone else to work with."

"Well, were not playing them today." Johnny said dissapointed.

"Okay." Warren said to his everyone's surprise. "But, I can choose anyone?"

"That's fine." Carson said.

"Coach?" Warren asked.

"Yea, go ahead Hothead."

"Okay. I choose Arden." Warren yelled again to everyone's surprisement.

"The sidekick?" Carson laughed. "You gotta be joking me!"

"Yea, a sidekick" Warren yelled. The suited up and went out to the gym. The crowd cheered.

"This is either a good idea by Warren, or one of the dumbest mistakes of his carreer." Medula said to Mr. Boy.

"Your right. But Arden might have something." Mr. Boy said.

"Carson, Heroes or Villians?" Coach asked.

"Umm, Heroes." Johnny yelled. "That should throw Warren off." Johnny said to Carson.

"Okay, Hothead, Wonderboy." Coach laughed. "You guys have to stop the heroes from saving the citizen. Begin." The clock hit three minutes. Lightning and thunder soon began to erupt from Carson's hands. While, that was happening Johnny was creating water on the ground. Arden saw a vision, it was of the water hitting them and then electricution of them.

"Warren!" Arden yelled. "Don't go near the water!"

"Why?" Warren asked. Arden didn't say a thing. He pointed to his head and had a face of remember. "Oh," Warren said under his breath. Warren started to flair up and he tried to hitting Carson, but wasn't hitting anyone. Arden ran towards the grinder. A lightning bolt went down to hit Arden. Arden jumped way before it hit.

"What is he doing?" Carson said. "Hey, Arden your never going to amount to nothing."

"Heh, time to show what I got ." Arden said under his breath. The water kept flowing toward Warren. "Warren, jump!" He yelled. At that Johnny raised his hands to attack directly. He looked at Carson. Carson nodded. Johnny hit Warren with water and then the lightning hit Warren extensively. Warren dropped to the ground he was out for good. No coming back from this.

"Ouch! It looks like it's only Arden against two Heroes." Medula said.

"Oh, Arden's toast." Ethan said.

"Maybe," Layla said. "I have some faith in him." Arden stared directly at Carson. Then he held his fist down. His hand then twisted downward with his thumb. At the point the water had filled seventy-five percent of the gym. It was under everywhere except where Carson stood. When Carson saw Arden he got furious and lightning started to raise.

"Wait, Don-" Johnny yelled a little too late. He saw he was in water. He struck at Arden. Arden jumped up and grasped around the rope holding the citizen. The lightning didn't go unnoticed though. The electricity went through the water and hit Johnny the one telling him no. Johnny shook for about a minute and then he was out just like Warren.

"TIME!" Coach said. Their was 1:12 left on the clock. "Remove Peace and Palmer." He yelled. At that two teachers grabbed the two teens and then signaled to Coach Boomer. While, that happened Arden got down from the rope. "Before we continue, Arden has to get back on the rope."

"Okay." Arden said. At that he jumped over the grinder and grasped the rope.

"Continue!" Boomer yelled. Carson started to think. The water had totally covered the arena. Carson decided he had to strike the rope. What he didn't know is that was exactly what Arden wanted. He knew his power, Carson didn't. Carson striked without thinking. The yellow bolt came down and hit the rope. Arden wasn't quick enough. He jumped but his hands got caught by the strike. His hands got purple and red. But, what he wanted to accomplish, he did. Carson had lit the rope on fire and the citizen dropped into the chipper. "Winner!" Boomer yelled. "Arden and Warren." The crowd then cheered for Arden and Warren. Mainly, Arden because he beat two heroes single handedly. Arden was happy he was victorious.

A crown came down and surronded him. "Mooooooove!" Coach Boomer yelled. The people made a pathway for Coach Boomer. "Arden, you did an excellent job today."

"Thanks Coach, it was nothing." Arden said.

"No, I was wrong you are a hero. Not a sidekick." As Coach Boomer said that Arden's face turned happy and determined. He walked towards the exit. He was then stopped by Zach, Ethan, Magenta, Layla and Warren, who was recovering.

"Great job!" Zach said.

"Yea, that was phenominal." Ethan said.

"Good going." Layla said. "Will would have been proud. He's a little bumped up from yesterday's encounter."

"Yea, I heard about that. Is he okay?" Arden asked.

"Like I just said he's a little banged up." Layla laughed.

Warren was holding his shoulder. "Good job, Arden." Warren said. The he shivered from the shock.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without your faith in me." Arden thanked.

"Sometimes your have to have faith." Warren said as he was pulled along by his girlfriend. "See-ya."

When Warren left a girl with deep brown eyes and brunette hair appeared. She walked up to Arden. "Great job." She said. "I'm Marie." Arden looked at Layla.

"H-hi, I'm Arden." He stuttered.

"I know I saw you, down there, with Warren." She laughed.

"Oh, yea I was down th-" Then Layla nudged him inh the back. "Yea, it was fun. But, Warren's partner is Will, so I'm going to have to find another partner."

"Yea, that's cool." She laughed. "I got to go." At that she started to walk away. Her body was well mature. She looked like a sophmore, not a freshman. She was wearing a tight red shirt and a white shirt. Arden just stared.

"Remember to wipe off that drool." Ethan laughed.

"Nice." Magenta said and then she high fived Ethan.

"Yea, yea." Arden laughed.

"C'mon stud." Layla laughed. Then she went to her class and Arden and the others went to sidekick class. Arden hadn't been transferred yet.

Down in a more darker outskirt of Metropolis of Maxville. It was a dark mansion as high as some of the skyscrapers in the city. The halls were plastered with old pictures and paintings of houses and various items.

"Wait, Barren!" A voice yelled. Barren was troding down the hallway. "This mansion freaks me out. I'm gonna walk with you."

"Okay, but hurray, Carson!" Barren said. "I had to pick this because it was far out of the city. Plus, to hold all these people I needed this gargantuas thing." Barren and Carson walk down the hall and into the dining room filled with over thirty people. "Good evening!" Barren yelled.

"Good Evening." Some said. The people in that room ranged from the ugliest of ugly such as Insectoid to the prettiest of people as of Fairy Dust or Gwen Grayson.

"I've assemble you all here because i have realized why we have all lost." Barren said.

"Because of the Commander and Jetstream?" Gwen asked.

"No because heroes are united by one goal. To stop evil and injustice." Barren screamed. "If their anything else, they are a VILLIAN! Why do we lose? Because we are not UNITED!" He continued. "We all have our own approach to conquering the world."

"He's right!" One voice yelled.

"I am proposing, slowly we takeover one city by city. Ridding the cities of their precious heroes." Barren pulled down a chart. "we takeover one city. Get all of our brothers of villiany out of prison. Then we take over the next city with more force.We expect to lose some, but more villians will be acquired in the takeover."

"I like this idea." Another said.

"I did not remove everyone from jail because I selected you because of your power. Then with your power we will release others." Barren said. "Who's with me?"

"I!" Everyone in the room yelled.

"Good." At that Barren walked out of the room followed by Carson. Following him was Gwen and Penny.

"I like your idea Barren." Gwen said. "But, if Metropolis Maxville is the first step, do you think we can stop The Commander and Jetstream?"

"Listen to me little girl." Barren snapped. "I was powering up while I was in jail. I was throwing them around like paperbags."

"We need to also focus on little Stronghold." Gwen said. "He took me down!"

"I already have that covered." Barren said. "Carson here attends to Sky High. You are familiar with that. Him and little Stronghold have already had a run in with each other. Carson stomped him."

"I will stop Will, with the help of some other people." Carson smirked. "Sky High has some very powerful heores."

"I want revenge on Stronghold." Gwen said.

"We will strike in two weeks."


	3. Family Values

Chapter 3

Family Values

Three days passed since Arden one Save the Citizen. The bus picked up Layla and Will from the bus stop the next day. "You, should have seen him!" Layla exclaimed. "He knew exactly how to beat Johnny and Carson. I think you would have been proud."

"Yea," Will said. He smiled, deep inside right now though he didn't really care his mind was far off thinking of something esle. He didn't know what Barren was doing and who Shockwave was. Plus, to add to it, he didn't know what his father would do without his mother to help. "I just have a lot of stuff going on right now."

"Remember, Will. I love you, and I will always be their for you." She kissed him quickly. She tried not letting Ethan or Zach notice. She wasn't in the mood to hear 'oooh!' right now. The bus did it's swirl to school and landed.

Arden, at school, walked up to Warren who was sitting at the steps of Sky High. "Hey." He said.

"Hey, yourself." Warren replied. "What do you need?"

"Your always thinking someone wants something from you. I just wanted to ask you if their was someone I you knew that I could partner up with for Save the Citizen?"

"Ah, you do want something from me." Warren laughed. So did Arden. "I don't know any freshmen except for you."

"Okay." Arden was just trying to make small talk but it didn't really wark with Warren Peace. The bus with thier other friends just landed. They got off and met Warren and Arden in the middle courtyard. Will walked up to Arden and gave him a good hand shake.

"Welcome to Hero class." Will said. Over the last two years Will had matured a lot. His physique matured. He looked more like his father everyday. His personality changed a lot. He had become less of what Layla had fallen for and more proud of his family. His stature was one of the only things important to him.

"Well, I owe it to you." Arden replied. "If you would have came to school on that day I wouldn't have been able to have a chance. And Warren helped a little." The crowd around them laughed.

"Remember, everything happens for a reason." Layla said. At that the bell rang and everybody went to their first class. Arden's classes were different now. They finnaly moved him out of Sidekick and into Hero class. Instead of reporting to Mr. Boy's class he had Hero History with Mr. Black. He walked into the classroom. It was filled with mostly kids that have picked on him since he was a child.

"Ah, Arden, our newest student." Mr. Knight said. "Welcome," he walked over to Arden and shook his hand. "My name is James Knight. You may also know me as Black Knight. Go ahead and take a seat next to Mr. Palmer." _Great._Arden thougt. Sitting next to somebody he just beat in Save the Citizen. Arden sat in the desk next to Johnny.

"How's it goin'?" Arden asked.

"Hm." Johnny said as he nodded. To Arden it was one of the worse things that could have been done.

"Today we are going to learn about the top five Heroes ever. Starting with Berkula the Great."

The kid in front of Arden turned around, he was small, smaller than Arden. "I heard you were looking for a partner!" The red haired kid said.

"Yea, I am, I need somone reliable though." Arden said.

"I'm your man." The kid said excitedly.

"What's your name?" Arden asked.

"My name is Miles. I don't have a partner because their was nobody that wanted me as a partner." The kid had glasses and freckles all over his face.

"What's your power?" Arden asked.

"I can shoot lasers from my hands." Miles said.

* * *

Down the hall in the other Hero Class, it was Will and Layla's class. They were in Mad Science class with Mr. Medula. "Good morning class." Medula said. 

"Good morning," they said back. Like always Will and Layla were sitting next to each other. It seemed like to Layla that she was still trying to get Will to fall in love with her. He was always thinking of something else though. Layla made sure that they were partners in everything.

The kid in front of Will, Jeremy Haskens was talking to his partner Harry Shallen. "I heard that Arden, whoever he picks will be able to destroy every team with his powers. Even the Stronghold, Peace team."

"That might be a good thing for us." Harry said. Will turned to Layla. She was beautiful. Her red hair gleamed off the sunlight. Her smile use to be amazing last year in Will's eyes. Also, last year he would have came out with the words 'your beautiful' or 'I love you' but, lately he's changed, everyone has noticed it.

Instead of 'your beautiful' or 'I love you' he came out with, "I've created a monster." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"Arden, he is going to be strong competition in Save the Citizen, he could even ruin my families reputation of undefeated in Save the Citizen. His power is amazing." Will said.

"Oh, that's so stupid to be mad at." Layla said. "Arden looks up to you. I like him. He's very humble, unlike other people around here."

"Ha, ha." It wasn't a joke to Will. "Layla you just go home and are a ditz with your mother when you go home. I actually have some power I have to defend the city, and nobody will have respect for me if I can't win at Save the Citizen."

"Two years ago you could have cared less about your reputation. You were a sidekick just like me. You've changed everyone see's it." She yelled. Then she noticed that everyone was looking at them, but she didn't care.

"I haven't changed, you've changed you have started to hold me back because of my great power." His anger was half at her. It was also anxiety talking. Stress had taken over him. He needed help to find out what had happened with Barren and Shockwave. "I have to protect my family!" He yelled.

"Good bye, William." Layla said. At that she walked out of the classroom as the bell rang. Tears ran down her cheeks. Will hit the desk next to him making a hole right through it.

"Hey, Layla." Miles yelled.

"What!" She said discouraged.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. He gave her a hug, then he asked again. "What's wrong?"

"Will, is all thinking that his family is the most important thing in the world." She said.

"I'm sorry, Sis." Miles said. "But, guess what?"

"What?"

"Guess what happened to me?"

"What?" She got annoyed.

"Arden Matthews is my partner in Save the Citizen. You know the guy that worked with Warren."

"Yea, Mom will be proud of you." She laughed. "I know Arden. He met me on the first day of school."

* * *

Later on in the day Arden went home and got a snack out of the fridge. He ate his turkey and cheese sandwich. He then walked to his den. There was a picture of him, his father and his mother. His father was Japanese and als known as the hero Slash. He could make power come into his sword, making it be able to break anything. His mother was American. She was also known as Foresight. She could see a little of the future. Her power wasn't very useful though, because it showed her what would happen in a year. 

His father taught him some skills of the blade. Also, he told him that he would gain some of the most powerful powers one day. His father died before he could see what Arden's powers were. After his father's death Arden devoted most of his time studying the masterful art of the sword.

Arden grabbed two katanas next to the picture. One was blue and black with a long blade attached to the hilt. It was his father's katana. The other was yellow and black. It was given to him by his father when he was five. He pulled both of them out of their shief's. He swung them around real quick. Then he turned on the stereo. On was Faint by Linkin Park. He practiced like this everyday. The practice gave him peace of mind and helped him approve everyday. After the song was over a broadcast came over the radio. 'There's an attack on the city. It is two people causing damage. One has super speed the other can stretch. Oh god, wait there's a third. He just turned into a prehistoric dinosa-' The radio went off.

"I am not missing this." Arden yelled. He grabbed his two blades. He wrapped his face with white cloth. Then he followed it with a white hat. Then he ran towards the siting, which was luckily only three blocks away.

"Will!" Steve yelled.

"Yea, Dad?" Will yelled back.

"Bat thing's are happening downtown. I have to go."

"I'm going with you; I have to prove that we are powerful."

"Don't only think about power, Will." His dad scolded. "Can you give me a ride?"

"Yea, sure thing, Dad." Will said. Will flew his dad to the city area. Arden arrived there before Will and his father. He saw what he expected to see. Lash and Speed were causing mayhem. He wasn't concerned about them but, about the T-Rex. The dinosaur stared at him. He knew why Arden came there for.

Instead of running away from the dino, Arden charged right at the dino. "Whooo Areeeee Youuu!" The dino roared.

"Call me the White Blade." Arden yelled. He jumped up and stabbed the dino in his foot. Instantly, he pulled it out and the foot gushed with blood. Right after that Arden rolled under the dino. The dino lowered his mouth to bite at him but, missed. The White Blade was under him. He then transformed into a rhino.

Will and his father arrived, but they went to fight Lash and Speed. "Hey, Lash look it's The Commander and Little Stronghold." Speed laughed. They attacked the Strongholds. Lash wrapped around Will and forced him to the ground.

"Let my son go!" Steve yelled. He ran towards Lash but, Speed hit him and sent The Commander flying into the a building. Will tried to escape Lash's grip but it was impossible for him.

"Dad help me!" Will yelled. The building broke open. Will felt relieved. Until, he saw it wasn't his dad who broke open the building. It was Golem. One of his father's arch villians.

"STRONGHOLD!" The rocky beast yelled. "My revenge is complete as soon as I finish you." Golem was twice as big and twice as strong as the Commander. Dust extedned everywhere making it impossible to see. As the dust settled Lash saw Will had half of his body out of his grip. Then they saw a rhino fly into the building next to them. Dust went everywhere again, but then it settled. Arden was there but he was known as the white blade to everyone else. The rhino then turned back into a human.

"Who are you?" White Blade asked.

"I'm Rediule." He said. "I'm a shape shifter."

"What is your point here?" Arden asked.

"Distraction."

"What?" Arden said. Rediule turned inot a giant insect. His clippers went flying past Arden's head. He blocked it with his blade. He took his other sword and sliced the giant insect in two. "Will get out of here!" Arden yelled. "It's a distraction!"

"What?" Will yelled.

"I have these guys." The White Blade said. "Scan the city for possible attacks."

Arden today became a leader that day. He didn't know what came over him. He kept his swords out and charged at Lash and Speed, they saw what had happened to Rediule. THe quickly left the area. All of the sudden Golem exploded from another building. "Will, GO!" Arden yelled. At that Will flew up to scan the city. Golem started to charge at Arden.

"Prepare to die pip-squeak!"


	4. Friends or Fiends

Chapter 4

Friends of Fiends

Will Stronghold with the decision that faced him.He listened to the maked hero, although he didn't want to. It made him look weak, as if he couldn't handle that type of competition, pathetic. But, he was also in subjection. He scanned the city. He went east, north, west, and south. There it was. The person in the white cloth was correct. Barren was up to something. Will flew in for a better look. He knew he was no match for Barren Battle so he decided to just investigate what Barren was doing.

Barren was older looking he had a beaten face from previous battles and prison, but he had a deterenation never seen to Will, more than just desperation. He broke open the building with the hurricane force wind. Then he helped the man out. He was of oriental descent, kind of looking like a samurai. Will didn't recognize him from any of his father's past encounters. But Will knew that this person must be extremely strong for Barren going through all of this work.

Barren lifted him and the other into the air and sent a breeze of words to the ones making the distraction. _Come on let's go we have accomplished what we came for. _At that Barren left. Will looked up at the floating people. He decided that he should follow them, maybe he would pick up thier operation base and then lead a bunch of heroes there to destroy Barren. Then he would be the one in everyone's minds not Arden. Will flew slightly behind them, he knew he was in harm's way. Then a hurricane force wind came scurrying his way. Will was thrown back by it and sent hurling into another direction. Barren must have known he was following him. Will looked in all directions to find Barren. No dice. Will couldn't find them anywhere. He decided to fly back to the battle scene.

There was a mass of rocks the made up a man, or what use to be a man, Arden didn't really know, standing in fromt of him. "Bring It!" Arden yelled. Golem charged him relentlessly. Easily, Arden dodged the rocky bullet. He ran behind the rocky beast and stabbed him in the back. The sword deflected off. Golem's flesh was as ahrard as a boulder. Golem whipped around with a confused look on his face as if how did he do that so fast. Golem grasped Arden's left arm. Arden was quick but not quick enough. "Preparree tooo meettt youur makkeer!" Golem yelled as he spit pebbles into Arden's face. His hands started to supress The White Blade. Just as Arden felt the life leaving him he noticed he was above ground. At that he was launched from Golem's clutches. He was hurled staright at a building. Arden knew he didn't have super strength, so he made his body fluctuate to make it through a glass window instead of concrete wall.

He got up and looked and saw Golem get pounded by The Commander. Arden knew he couldn't do much in this battle. Golem's power was anti-Arden's. Then he heard a shiver go through the wind, at that Golem fled from the battle. The Commander ran after him

"Stop!" Arden yelled

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you'll just waste your energy."

"So who are you?" The Commander asked. He listened to Arden.

"The White Blade." Arden said with pride.

"Ah, we just saved the city, and you won't tell me your name, I see a hard egg." Steve chuckled.

"I have issues to resolve." Arden said. Will landed and joined them.

"Yea, you were right." He said. "Barren broke out a man. I don't know his name, he was asian, though." Will said. Will didn't want to give the other hero in white with him much credit. The city was sort of saved by the mysterious White Blade, though.

"Hiroki." The White Blade said.

"Who?" Steve asked.

"Hiroki Moriyamo. Better known as the Leech."

"So, maybe I should have a meeting at my house." Steve said. "Will invite Peace, we'll need him. Your welcome to come also Blade. In a week we'll meet."

"Okay." At that they went home.

* * *

Next day at school Arden walked up to Warren, like everyday. "So, um, how's it goin'?" Arden asked. 

"Not much, you heard Layla and Will broke up, right?" Warren asked.

"No, I don't affair into other people's business." Arden replied. He stared at Warren wondering. "I don't want to get between them."

"Huh," Warren chuckled, "from what Layla said, most of it was about you."

"What?" Arden thought and said aloud.

"Apparently, Will feels threatened by you."

"What?" Arden was trying to piece things together. "Will is like an idol to me." Arden couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked up and saw Will's bus land. He started to walk towards it. "I'm gonna straighten this out."

"Wait! I wouldn't." Warren yelled.

"When did you start carin'" Arden yelled. His accent came out when he got angered. It was a New England accent, he hid it for a while, but it came out just then. Arden wandered towards Will, who was first to get off the bus. "Hey, Will." Arden yelled.

Will turned around, he looked at him. "What do you want?" Will yelled.

"Excuse me, Will, I just wanted to apoligize for whatever I did wrong." Arden said. At that Layla went up to Warren.

"What are they talking about?" She asked him.

"Arden's trying to straighten things out with Will." Warren answered.

"What you told him!" Layla was angered. "The conversation was suppose to be mone-e-mono."

"Yea, well I've fixed your problems before, and I'm doing it again."

"Well don't." Layla walked towards Will and Arden.

"Will, I just don't to ruin things for you, whatever I did I apoligize." Arden pleaded.

"Don't worry, you already have." Will said. Will was oblivious that the White Blade was Arden. Layla ran up to Will as he stomped havily. His footsteps were making small craters in the ground of Sky High.

"Will!" Layla yelled. He kept walking. "Willl Stronghold!" He still kept walking. "William!"

He turned around. "What the hell do you want, Flake." Layla's expression was hurt once again. She was about to tear up. Will kept on walking.

* * *

Later on at lunch Arden sat wiht the group. This time, though, Will was not there, but Chloe, Warren's girlfriend was. "Do you know where Will is?" Arden asked. 

"Who cares!" Layla blurted out.

"I heard he's in the gym practicing." Ethan said.

"Doesn't make since." Arden said.

"He's training for when he has to face you in Save the Citizen." Zach said. "He told me that everyone else is oblivious. Just you and him."

"Great, my idol is becoming my arch-enemy." Arden said. All of the sudden a girl plopped down next to Arden. "Hi," Arden said.

"Oh, hey." It was Marie. "How's it going Arden."

"Not bad." He said.

"Everyone is talking about when Arden will face Will Stronghold." She said. "I'm rooting for you."

"It's not going to happen, I am not fighting Will." Arden said. Miles then came to the table and sat kitty-corner to Arden.

"So, partner, when are we going to face Will and Warren?" He asked.

"Were not." Arden yelled. "I am not fighting him."

"Then instead of Save the Citizen, how about now!" Will yelled.

"You can't be serious?" Arden yelled. Will grabbed his shirt. He pulled him closer.

"Arden you have caused might much suffering." Will said.

"Will, it's not me your mad at. Listen to yourself, you are overly stressed out about something." Arden said.

"This looks familiar." Warren said to Zach. They both laughed.

"Carson ran towards the corner of the room. He saw this the best oppurtunity to attack. A fight between the two strongest heroes at Sky High. He opened his phone. He called Barren. " Barren, scratch the original plan."

"Why?" Barren asked.

"This is the best time to attack. Will is fighting another powerful hero. I can easily take Sky High."

"Okay, I trust your judgement." Barren said. "Hey, Watson."

"Yea, Barren." Watson replied.

"Teleport the Sky team to Sky High we are attacking early." Barren yelled. " Kamehamaeha."

"Yes Barren." King Kamehamaeha said.

"Get East and West team together, we are attacking the city now. Good bye Carson, give them two minutes."

Watson ran into a room. There were about fifteen villains in there. Among them were Hiroti and Royal Pain. "Okay, everybody, connect your hands together." Watson yelled.

Back at the high school Will still had Arden by his shirt. "Will, lets not do this." Arden yelled. At that Will chucked Arden through the east wall. Arden ran towards the bathroom and hallway, his locker was that way. He stopped and started to put in his lock code. 16-32-0 he opened it and he pulled out his and his father's sword.

Will started to walk towards the hole. Then he got hit by a flame. "I won't let you hurt him" Warren said.

"Get out of my way!" Will yelled. He then chucked Warren out of the way. Will ran through the wall and attacked Arden again. Except Arden was prepared this time he had both of his swords in his hands.

"Will, I don't want to fight you!" Arden yelled. Will didn't even respond or here the words coming out of Arden's mouth. He attacked Arden once again. His punch was left and it was blocked by Arden's katana. His katana was about as powerful as Will's punch in damage. Will's next punch Arden couldn't deflect with his sword so he ducked and crawled under his legs.

Will started to enraged. His punches became faster, but lest accurate. Arden started to block more and quicker. He finally blocked one punch and natural instinct kicked in. He jamed the sword right into Will's stomach. "Oh, my god!" Arden yelled. "I am so sorry." He freaked out, he didn't mean to hurt Will. Will hit the ground. He pulled his katana back. Amazingly, there was no blood on the blade.

"I'm not dead." Will said as he staggered to get up. "You knocked the wind out of me. At that he attacked again.

The teachers got word of the fight. They all had the same thought on their minds. _How are we to stop the two most powerful heroes in the school from fighting._ Principal Powers led Coach Boomer and Mr. Knight. They arrived in the cafeteria. "Where are they?" Princapal Powers asked. A handful of students pointed at the hole. They walked closer. Right when they were about to enter the hole Carson stoode on a table.

"Attention, students and staff, heroes and sidekicks." Everyone looked at him. "This is an assualt on Sky High by Barren Battle, by tonite Sky High will fall from the sky. If you want to live, swear your allegiance to Barren Battle."

"You and what army, hot shot?" Coach Boomer yelled.

"This one." Carson laughed. Soon figures around the table he stood on appeared around him holding each other's hand.

Princapal Powers turned to Mr. Boy "Get, Will and Arden, tell them we are being attacked."

"Yes, Princapal Powers," at that he ran to get the two.

"Hothead!" Coach Boomer said.

"Yea." Warren yelled.

"Get the kids to the buses." Boomer said. "We'll hold them back."

"Okay! Come on everybody." Warren yelled. The kids all evacuated. The three old heroes stood there facing the sixteen villains.

"Justice!" Powers yelled.

"Peace!" Boomer yelled.

"Power!" Knight yelled.

Carson turned to Hiroti. "I'm going to keep five with you to finish these three nut jobs while the rest of us will attack the students."

"Fine by me." Hiroti said. At that Carson and others took off.

"Hello Heroes." Hiroti said in an arrogant voice. "Time to die!"


	5. Fighter's Stance

Chapter 5

Fighter's Stance

Hiroti looked at the heroes, he smiled and stared each one of them down. "Attack." He said slyly. The other villains looked at him, he had Golem, Mik, and Yoyim. Mik and Yoyim were twins. They were sentenced away by Roger Heffner, aka Power Attack. There powers were manipulation, they could easily make things seem different which would help Hiroti's cause much. Golem charged at Coach Boomer. Boomer huffled his voice and tried to shout as loud as he could. All he did was slow the monstrous beast down. His power was much more effective against freshman going through power placement.

Mik and Yoyim made different illusions around Principal Powers. Her comets weren't much help if she couldn't effectively see what was happening. She saw two figures standing in the distance, then they appeared behind her and stared her down. She tried to attack, but the illusion just faded away.

Hiroti went right for the source. He saw Mr. Knight doing nothing. Knight was trying to get involved in one of the fights but didn't know how to. "Behind, you champ." Hiroti said. At that he hit Knight.

"Do you know who I am?" Knight said.

"Yea, the Black Knight," Hiroti laughed, "scary." He laughed. "Do you know who I am?"

"No, Insultman." Knight said.

"They call me the Leech." Hiroti said. At that he touched Knight's shoulder. Knight could feel the power draining out of him as Hiroti was gaining the strength. Knight backed off he moved back and ignited his power. He made black swords appear in his hands. "Pathetic." Hiroti laughed, revealing his katana. Knight attacked, Leech effictively blocked it, one two times, at the second blow Leech whipped around and slit Knight's face open. Knight fell to his knees. He was more shocked then injured. Knight had been beaten before, but never that badly. Hiroti then ran his blade through Knight's chest. Knight fell over and collapsed.

"Nooo!" Principal Powers yelled. She attacked more and more ferociously at the two evil twins.

"You can't get us." They said together in a shreikingly eriee voice. Powers focused and saw one of the twins. She focused all of her comets on that one. Bam, she connected. The commets ripped through Mik. Without Mik, Yoyim gave up instantly, their powers were ineffective by themselves. She congratulated herself. She started to go help Boomer, when she felt a sharp mettalic object hitting her back. She knew what it was. Powers closed her eyes as the sword drived through her. At that she fell over. Boomer saw what had happened. He was determined not to be the next victim to the sick villain leading them.

"Traitor!" Hiroti said to Yoyim.

"I can't use my powers without M-" Hiroti slayed him also with just one slice of his blade. Slowly Hiroti moved towards Coach Boomer. Coach Boomer used his voice one last time. It shattered the glass.

Mr. Boy ran towards the battle of Will and Arden. They were up to their usual. Arden was trying to convince Will not to fight him. "Will, Arden, we have been attacked by villains in the name of Barren Battle." He yelled. At that a bunch of students ran through the hallways. They were running to the buses. They exited the front entrance when they saw all the villains except for the few fighting the teachers.

"I'll go help them." Will said. He stared at Arden trying to figure out what he would do.

"I'll help, also." Arden said. At that Boomer went flying through the wall. He got up and then Golem rammed through the damaged school. "I can't defeat Golem."

"But I can." Will said as he charged against the boulder giant. Arden ran towards the entrance. The teens were surronded by villains. Arden looked. He recognized a couple of the villains. Carson, Royal Pain, and Watson, that was it.

"Huh, somehow I knew you'd be in this Carson." Arden said to himself. He walked closer.

"Students of Sky High!" Carson yelled. "You are being attacked by Barren Battle. As you may know he is the greatest villain of all time. I am giving you a chance of mercy." He did a hand signal and a man left the group and went to the otherside of the school. "If you pledge alleigance to Barren you will be spared. Arden ran to the front and went throughs some people.

"Don't listen to him!" Arden yelled. "He is a reject, most of you are Heroes, well let's fight like heroes." That didn't stop some from bowing their allegiance. Mainly, sidekicks but then Arden noticed that Larry, the two ton rock, bowed to Carson. Arden looked at Warren. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yea, lets do this." Warren said. His hands ignited with fire.

"I'll help too." A man walked up, he sprawled six arms. Another, acid spit. Then another joined the frontline Johnny Palmer walked up.

"Me too." He stated. Miles walked up and so did Ethan.

"Ethan what are you doing?" Zach asked.

"What's right." He yelled back. Magenta took her stand, folled by Zach, of course. Then Layla joined. Marie walked next to Arden.

"Who knew," she said to him, "a leader also?" He just smiled.

"You'll have to defeat us all, Carson." Arden yelled.

"Very well." Carson said. Lightning struck everywhere. The frontline spread about. The other's rushed to the buses. Their bravery just wasn't there. They were after number one not the affairs of others.

Warren shot a flame at Carson, who he inevidently had to fight. Carson struck him though with a punch. Carson's punches were electrified though. Warren was sent half way across the school platform. Arden ran towards the closest villain. He saw one he was slowly changing into some ferocious monster. He wasn't after the ones fighting though. The beast's fangs were bigger than a lion and his size was the about equal to a lion. Arden charged after him as the monster grabbed one the school kids and had a snack. At that Arden saw in the sky the buses exploding into space. He tackled the monster and jabbed his sword into its lower torso. Then he saw it, the man Carson signaled. He was sitting and focusing. But what could he be focusing on. The first bus released it started to leave.

"One away!" Arden yelled. At that it just hit some barrier and blew up. About 40 kids just perished. "No, the buses will not leave." Arden yelled. He charged at the buses. He saw that they were surronded by a forcefield. He ran up to the other two buses. "Don't release, their are forcefields all over this place." He said to them.

"Okay." The bus drivers said. Arden started to run back to the battlefield, he saw Carson being confronted by Ethan.

"Nooo." Arden yelled he ran towards the two confronting students.

"You will not beat us, Carson." Ethan said. "You won't win."

"Noo, Ethan!" Arden yelled. "Don't!"

"Is that so?" Carson laughed. He raised lightning at that he struck Ethan forcibly. Ethan shook his body was being disintergrated by the bolt. Ethan dropped just as Arden was their to catch his body.

"Ethan?" Arden persisted. "Can you here men?" Carson walked away he went to fight some other person. Arden checked Ethan's pulse, there was none. Ethan was gone. Arden held him close one last time. Arden stood up as he let Ethan's body go to rest. "CARSON!" Arden yelled.

Will's battle was continous. He also ended up at the entrance of the school, after Golem chucked him out there. Will held back Golem's charge. He braced himself for it and lowered his back and wrapped his hands on Golem's grimy chest. Aha! He had Golem above him. Will only thought of one thing he could do with him. Will chucked Golem off the side of the school. Will soon walked away wiping his hands.

Zach also saw what happened to Ethan. He and Magenta stopped whatever they could to help. Which, was not much. But they were trying. Magenta helped Zach carry Ethan's dead body onto a bus. Magenta had tears going down her cheek. And tremble in her voice.

Layla ran towards Larry, the two ton rock. "Traitor, I can't believe you." Larry now was much bigger than in his freshman year.

"I do what I must to survive. Just like you hang on the arm of Will Stronghold." Larry said.

"Shut up." She sent vines around him. He broke them easily. Carson was a little past them. He was fighting with Johnny Palmer.

"Johnny, you were always weak." Carson yelled. Johnny went to attack Carson. Water started to spurt out of his hands. "Bad mistake." Carson laughed. He struck lightning right through the water electrifying Johnny. Johnny tried but failed miserably. Arden ran towards Carson but he saw Layla needed help with Larry.

"Layla go." Arden said. "I'll take him down."

"No, I am helping you." She said.

"Fine." He attacked at Larry, not much luck though. His blades did not effect the rock any. But he remembered mind always beat brawn. "Layla bring your vines up from the earth, surround Larry then pull him back in!"

"Okay." She followed exactly what Arden said. The grass sprouts grew up and surronded Larry. She waved her hands and surronded the titan. They engulfed him and dragged him underground. The earth swallowed up him and that was the end of the rock giant. The heroes were becoming more and more victorious.

"Everyone!" Arden yelled. "I want everyone off to into the bus. Leave right now."

"What about the forcefield?" Layla said.

"I'll take care of that." Arden said. "Go! Now!" Arden ran off and found the man sitting. He put his katana to his throat. "Turn off the forcefield. Now!" The man didn't answer. At that he stabbed him in the chest. Arden wasn't into cold blood murder but he had too. He ran towards the rest of the people leaving. Royal Pain took flying towards the school. Arden watched her then he turned his focus and Will looked at him.

"I'll get her." He said. "I've beet her before." Arden just nodded. He ran inside after Will. He picked up Coach Boomer who was knocked out. Then Mr. Medula came out to help him. They took him to the bus. Carson and Watson also went to the school. Arden saw them and ran after them. He was then stopped by Layla.

"Be careful." She said.

"I will." Arden said.

"Arden, come back. I love you." She stated with enthusiasim.

He peered into her eyes. He liked her also, but to him it wasn't right. "No, you don't, your just emotional from your breakup with Will."

"No I'm not." She stated.

"Besides, you are Will's ex-girlfriend, I couldn't do th-" He was interuppted. Her lips locked with his. He didn't try to stop it, because he wanted it. Marie was pretty, but not as much personality as Layla had. Maybe, she was right, maybe she did love him. Neither of them knew. Layla just moved on emotion at the time. They stopped. "I'll be back. Now go!" He ran towards the school. She stared and watched him go and he ran into Warren.

"Going back in thier?" Warren asked.

"Yea, I got a school to save." Arden said.

"I'm going to make sure they all get home safe." Warren said.

"Thanks." Arden said. He started to run up the stairs. Warren walked over to Layla. They both stared, both worried and confused about the situation. They watched Arden run up the stairs, coincidentaly as the sun was setting, just like the cowboys in westerns. Was it a sign of relief or an omen of disaster?


	6. Seeds of War

Chapter 6

Seeds of War

Barren got his troops together. He lined each and every one up. He stared into their eyes. "Are you ready for this men?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." They said.

"Kamehamaha." Barren said. The villain had a hawaiian looking look about his costume. To Barren costumes meant nothing he didn't care whether or not the outside world knew what he looked like. King Kamehamaha didn't even say a word, he was just listening for his leader to assign him something. "Take the troops to the center of the city, from their start, I'm getting one more person out of jail and then I will meet you down there. Look for the army I'm bringing."

"Yes, sir." At that they departed. King Kamehamaha was an excellent leader, he didn't compete with Barren but was definitely good. He directed all of his troops to attack. He had Lash and Speed along with Penny and he had Shatter, he was a man who could create earth-shattering cracks in the ground. Also, there was Darkness. He was a man in just a black cloth. He could make black smoke that was disastrous to one's health come up everywhere. There were about six or seven more, but no more than that. They were armed with not just there powers but they had some weapons made by Royal Pain.

They drove to the center of the city and needed a big way to start their attack. "Shatter, destroy the Bank of Maxville." King Kamehamaha said. Shatter stared at him, then lifted his hands to his head. He held his head for about fifteen seconds. He started to shake and the footing in front of him became unstable and at that the building collapsed from the epicenter.

"If every hero didn't see that then they must be Master ZX." Darkness said, he was inluding to a joke the villains all laughed.

Barren moved his body traveling at fifty miles per hour. He looked at his watch 3:12 perfect. He flew more towards a little city called Jumkink. He stopped their and saw the biggest building in the nation. The only things around this complex building were the houses of the guards that watched the enormous prison. The building, Barren knew, could handle any damage and to get inside of it was like getting into Fort Knox. He decided to focus his winds upon the small residential houses. He reached winds up to 212 mph. Stronger than most hurricane winds. The houses were easily destroyed as the Jumkink. Jumkink was the name of the prison, essentially that was the point of the city so it was the name. Jumkink had some of the greatest villains of all time. Jiradi, the master of telepathy. Persian Creed, the master of sand. Goliath, a enormous man with increasing power, after everyman he killed. Kong, a man who turned into a giant monkey, suited name. And finally the man Barren was mainly after, Ikoshi.

Barren moved into the prison. "Attention, my name is Barren Battle, you are all some of the greatest villains in the States. I have an army attacking Maxville, we are planning world domination. As we speak Maxville's heroes are falling."

"How?" One man asked. He was young.

"What's your power?" Barren asked.

"Explosions." The young man said.

"I have united all villains. We will make the perfect society. With the Confederacy that we have made the Heroes are no match." Barren smirked. "You all are able to join, just come follow me to Maxville. The war has commenced." At that he left. They had bitten, especially the five he wanted. He needed a stronger army. What Barren didn't tell them is that he didn't care what happened to them, he knew that he needed them. He walked to Ikoshi. "Good afternoon." He said.

"Good afternoon," Ikoshi smiled, "thank you I don't how much I could handle in that hell hole."

Barren laughed and then said, "I broke out Hiroti, but he's at Sky High."

"Sky High, that place is swarmed with powerful people, how do you plan to destroy that?" Ikoshi asked.

"Easily, you get close to one of the powerful ones at Sky High." Barren chuckled. "He could take down the amazing young Stronghold."

"Talking about young people, how is your son, what power did he gain?" Ikoshi asked.

"Warren is doing good, he is quite the strong one. He got pyrokinetics. His mother's fireworks power and my wind power spurted fire. Though, he not following in his pa's footsteps. He's what you call a Hero. That's my son how 'bout yours."

"Same." At that they kept on going and soon Barren blew them all towards Maxville.

It didn't take long for The Commander to get there. He was all alone though. No other hero at his side. Lonesome, he was. He raised his fists about to fight when he saw the horde of villains. He pulled out his red cell phone and called the mayor back. He stated that he needed backup. The mayor then told him that help was on the way. The young ones attacked The Commander first. They were weak and Steve could tell that they were to weaken him. They were just a couple of people whose powers were good enough to qualify as Hero but they were just mediocre. Steve jumped up and just pounded the ground. The blast sent the three villains around them flying up. He grabbed one and slammed him to the ground. He was certain not to weaken any after this battle. He took the next villain to the ground and mashed his face in the pavement. The third one just walked up and then was punched in the face. His face smashed in as the skull was broken. At that the other heroes showed up. Flashman and his sidekick Glisten. Herring and Great White showed up.

"Commander." Great White said. "What's the battle plan?"

"Take out as many as you can." Great White was half man half shark. Flashman could create blinding flashes and Herring was half bird half woman. They ran towards the other nine or ten villains. Lash had improved much since he was in high school. His hands grabbed Glisten and threw him up and with his other hand he slammed him into the ground. Speed rushed around Flashman and Glisten making it so that they couldn't attack as Lash beat them. Flashman then used his blinding light to fill the air of mist for the two juveniles.

Sharkman and Herring attacked at Darkness. Darkness easily used his power to blind the two and send them flying deeper into the city. The Commander rushed to King Kamehamaha. He ignited his volcano that erupted swallowing up the Courthouse and City Hall. The volcano blasted destroying the buildings around them. The Commander attacked at King. King blocked his attacks. It was hard for the king. His strength didn't even compare to The Commander. Shatter didn't even fight. He was busy destroying buildings. It wasn't based on people it was based on what kind of archetectual design it had. If it looked good it was gone. The Ritz Carlton, the Bismint, Little Gotham, and so on. Penny had Royal Pain's weapons all seven of them. They attacked at Herring. They all aimed directly at Herring. Soon, though Herring had enough of that. She flew down and grasped one of the preppy girls in her talons. She flew to a height above normal human occupation. Then she dropped the young girl. She collapsed to the ground. The rest of the Penny's dissapeared. Who knew if you kill one all die.

Things weren't as fortunate for Flashman and Glisten. As they were attacked by Lash and Speed they were easily taken care of and sent into buildings. Lash and Speed's teamwork was unmatched, they knew exactly what the other was going to do. Because of that Flashman was thrown and his stomach stuck onto a protruding pole. He was impaled and soon died after a matter of seconds. Glisten wasn't as fortunate he was thrown into the lava where he burned to death.

The Commander shuned his eyes. He was utterly disgusted with the new generation. His generation would have never settled for this. Little did he know Barren told them to kill all heroes. Steve didn't realize this was a war not just an attack. The Commander was his by King's surfboard. Then The Commander struck Kamehamaha with a left and then a right uppercut. It sent the king flying into the air. He wasn't getting up from that. One good punch from The Commander and anyone except maybe Will or Barren would be out. Kamehamaha was worse though, he was now dead. He lef t a great gift behind though. How was Steve suppose to stop a raging volcano?

Great White attacked at Darkness once more then the earth shattered and a building came down smashing both of them. It was the Maxville State building the biggest in the city. The main buildings in the city were now decimated. They were either melted or knocked over. But there were only three villains left to fight. Or at least that's what Steve thought. Herring flew down by Steve. She swallowed hard. She knew all of the heroes that just perished then and there.

"Don't worry they will be remembered." Steve comforted.

"Yea," She said. "There's only three left, no prob." Her false sense of security was then answered as Barren appeared behind them. He looked upon the city.

He laughed. "Great job King, you will be in the history books as one of the helpers." At that poing Kamahamaha was already swallowed by his own lava. The lava was flowing West, away from the battle area. "Shatter, also great job. You totally destroyed the city." The Commander looked around, then it hit him the city was decimated.

"What do you want, Battle?" Steve asked.

"I want this bloody city and every other one in this world." Barren said.

"You'll need an army." Steve said.

"That I have." He snickered. At that the rest of the prison that he released came up on his wind current. It was about 100 people. Way too much for The Commander and Herring to handle. At that point Steve realized what this was. It was a war against Heroes. A war between Heroes and Villains. Steve couldn't think of what to do.

He looked at Herring. "Fight to the death." He said. She nodded at him. At that a bus pulled in from the sky. And following it was another bus. Both filled with the kids from Sky High. And to the east, it was about ten more heroes flying in. "We have an army too!" Steve yelled.

"Bring it. Commander." Barren laughed. Out of some were Warren Peace, Freeze Girl, Coach Boomer, Loogie, Gorro, Beamer, Miles, and Layla ready to fight.

"Father!" Warren yelled. He burned his hands on fire.

"Is that your son?" Ikoshi asked.

"Yea, thats him, Hothead." Barren laughed.

"Impressive." Ikoshi said. The villains were the first attacked. Warren ran up he made his power known. He did something no one saw before he powered up and fire completely engulfed him. His hair became spikey flames. He shot flames everywhere at the villains. The Commander ran towards the enemy and attacked punching left and right just hoping to hit something. Miles looked at his watch 4:16 school would have let out an hour ago.

"Layla, Mom is probably worried about us." He stated.

"No need to worry about that." Layla said. " We have a war to win." They ran towards the enemy also. Then all fighting was suddenly abrupted by a large erradicating explosion. They all looked up and saw the school that a majority of them had attended blown to shreads. Pieces hurled to the ground. Sky High was no more.

* * *

**WRITER: I dind't know i would have this much time on my hands, my classes are all easy.**


	7. Inner Demons

Chapter 7

Inner Demons

Arden after his incident with Layla, charged into the entrance of Sky High. He remembered Layla's words, 'come back safe.' They frightened him as if he wasn't going to come back. he was an optimistic person and always gave everyone the benefit of the doubt. He didn't like words that Layla said. As he charged down the hallway he remembered things, such as two days ago Arden would have never thought as Layla, as a girlfriend. Frankly, at that point he believed that Layla was still Will's girlfriend. He was interested in Marie, but he saw behind her motives. She only liked him because of his powers. If he didn't have any she would have been around Carson or someone like that.

He heard the engine ruffling. He looked through the entrance windows and saw the first of the two buses take off. It was taking them to the ground. Soon enough, after the next bus departed there would only be him, Will and a lot of people who wanted to kill them. He heard footsteps, he readied his sword as he took the corner and saw Will walking up towards him. "Anything?" He asked. Will said nothing apparently his hatred for him was still there. Arden didn't want it, but he began to despise Will himself.

"Go to hell!" Will said as he walked off around the next corner. Great incentive Arden thought. He is in a school where even the person on his side wants to kill him. Great. He opened the door in front of him slightly. It was the cafeteria. Here is where all this mess started. Just a few hours ago he was having a peaceful lunch with his best friends. Arden walked down the median between the tables. He saw Yoyim's dead body. Then he lifted his head up and discovered Knight and Powers' dead bodies. They were driven by the sword. Will slammed open the opposite doors. "Great, round two." Arden said. Will gave him a glare as the doors Arden came through were swung open. It was Carson followed by Royal Pain, Watson and Hiroti. They heard the last engine roar and the second bus was off. "It's just us now." Arden said.

Hiroti took a step towards Arden. "Wow, if it isn't Ken's son." Hiroti laughed. "You've grown up."

"Shut up, Hiroti. I'm going to make you eat those words as I take off your head." Arden yelled. His words didn't even make sense, but Arden didn't care he was pissed and he wanted revenge. It was the first time Will actually saw him mad.

"So, the little Miyamoto remembers me." Hiroti snickered.

"Damn, right I do, you killed my father." Arden yelled. He raised his swords for battle.

"We'll let you two duke it out." Carson laughed. "Shall we?" He looked at Gwen.

"Ain't payback a bitch?" Gwen asked as her, Carson and Watson ran towards Will. Then they left the cafeteria.

"Hiroti, you will pay for what you did to my father, you and Ikoshi." Arden said. He just started to repeat himself.

"Such strong words coming from such a youthful age. You know your father was the best hero Japan ever had." Hiroti said. Arden facail expression didn't change he was ready to kill Hiroti. "It's just he got all the glory. Ikoshi never got any. Ikoshi is much more powerful then Ken, then me. And even you."

"You know nothing about me!" Arden screamed.

"I do, Arden, you are Arden Miyamoto. You are almost 16 and your father is Ken Miyamoto. And finnaly your power is foresight." Hiroti said and laughed. He knew almost everything about Arden. What a disaster, Arden didn't want any of his enemies to know his power.

"Well, I know all I need to know about you." Arden shot back. "You killed my father, prepare to die." Arden yelled, he ran towards Hiroti with his two katanas out.

"So be it." Hiroti scuffed his blade on the shief and pulled out his blade. Arden attacked the prestigous warrior. His swords hit Hiroti's one. With all of Arden's skills in sword fighting he would have been no match for Hiroti, without his power. Their swords hit each others. Hiroti had no problem blocking not just one of the katanas but both. The blades locked together and Arden's desperation to beat his enemy stared into his father's murderer's eyes. Then they seperated.

Hiroti was panting. But, Arden was panting twice as hard. "Do you fell that Arden?" Hiroti asked.

"What?"

"That's your body shutting down."Hiroti laughed. Arden gripped his chest. He felt it alright. He just didn't know what it was. "That's my power I drain people's life force, everytime you contact me."

"But I haven't," Arden stopped regaining his breath. "I haven't touched you!" Arden yelled.

"Yes, you have. Through the sword." Hiroti smirked. "I can transfer through anything except the ground." Arden knew he faced one of his most formidable foes ever and has a power that's even more formidable.

Will was about to fight three foes. His only advantage, he was stronger than all of them put together. He raised his fist's ready to fight them. Carson ignited his electricity and at that started to strike Will with the lightning. Will ran towards him, one good blow could finish the electric boy. But Watson teleported in front of Will and hit him. No damage done but Watson teleported behind Will and hit him. Not painful but annoying. Gwen ran for a room and came back out with two guns.

Will looked at her. Great, he thought, two semi automatic weapons that Will had never seen before. She blasted at him. Will knew that guns could not hurt him so he took the attack. Bad mistake, he was hit and sent flying back into the next room. He stood up and stared at the blank wall. Then he looked up and saw All American Boy with The Commander on Mr. Boy's poster in his class. Will was ignited he knew he could beat these three. Watson teleported to attack. Quicker though, Will hit his face and bashed his head in. Blood splurted from the face. The impact made Watson's body motionless and lifeless. Then he felt a bookcase hit him in the back. Carson lifted his arm conducting more electricity and then struck Will in the back with more things, much bigger. To add to his pain, Royal Pain attacked with her laser beams. Will took the pain, he tried walking closer but he was whipped back by Carson's attacks.

Will finally got close enough to Gwen he knocked her guns out of her hands. He was about to hit her and then Carson just started to shock him directly. Will could feel the pain as he was jolted into the next room.

"Gwen, go finish what you need to." Carson yelled.

"Okay." Gwen said. She ran towards the exit of the classrooms.

"What are you guys planning to do?" Will asked. "Tell me." It turned into a shout.

"A science fair." Carson laughed. As he saw Will standing there, either he was holding something or holding his back. Carson chuckled. He then started to send currents Will's way. Will wasn't stupid, he pulled out a protection pad from gym, rubber insoled. He ran as the currents hit the rubber neutralizing it.

"Not bad Willy." Carson said. He grabbed a trashcan with his lightning and sent it flying at Will. "By the way Gwen's going to destroy the school."

Arden was feeling weaker and weaker. He attacked at Hiroti again. He sent one katana downwards while sending the next upward. Both were blocked. Hiroti hit Arden's left blade. It was his Arden's that he hit, not his father's. Hiroti jumped around and kicked Arden out the cafeteria doors towards the exit. Arden got back up to see a flying kick hit him again. This time he flew out of the entrance.

Arden stood back up again. He had his swords ready, he was panting hard, he was almost fully out life in his body. Hiroti attacked again. He wasn't showing any mercy on the young person. Hiroti went for a high left attack and loosened the grip in Arden's sword. Then he attacked the hand again sending the sword flying out of his hand. The blade went flying off the school's ground. Now, Arden's only advantage was gone, it was one blade versus one blade.

Will's pride won him over, he started to attack harder at Carson. He knew that if he could win and save the school there would be great praise at the end of this. Carson's lightning attack to Will couldn't do any damage as long as Will had the rubber pad. He was trying to get a punch on Carson but he was so quick. Will knew he could beat Carson he just needed to figure out how to.

Hiroti attacked at Arden once again. Arden was falling apart from the inside his body was finished. He was done. Arden blocked Hiroti's attack and Arden lost his father's sword. He saw it leave his hand and slide across the grass. Then Hiroti punched him in the face.

"I admit, Arden I thought you would be better competition." Hiroti said, now serious. "I was sadly dissapointed."

Arden ran towards his father's sword. 'Help me father, help me.' He yelled to himself. Hiroti then caught up to Arden and kicked him down. Arden helplessly crawled towards his sword. 'Help me father.' He said again. He was kicked by Hiroti. Arden was sent flying to his sword. He used some of his remaining strength to pick up the sword. Hiroti attacked. Arden screamed to use all of his power. Hiroti attacked. The blades hit. Then Arden's blade glowed yellow it sliced through Hiroti's blade and through his arm. His father's power kicked in. Then he stared at Hiroti and laughed as he slayed off his head.

Will ran towards the electro-kid known as Shockwave. "I will defeat you Carson, it is my destiny to be the greatest super-hero of all time at all costs." Will yelled.

"Yet you would lose things that cared most to you." Carson laughed as he shocked Will back again.

"It doesn't matter, my family is more important." Will said. Carson's pocket ringed. He stared at Will his red, white and blue shirt was ripped everywhere from the shocks and blasts he had recieved from the attacks on him.

"Well, Will it's been fun." Carson laughed. He had a personification of every super-villain ever known. "Good-bye." At that Carson ran out into the entrance. Will knew what was going to happen. He had to stop it. He flew through the walls to get under the gravitational pull underneath the high school. Carson ran past Arden, who had successfully defeated Hiroti. Arden was out of it he was so weak he didn't have a chance to try to stop Carson. Carson couldn't take Arden right now either. He had something to do. At that Royal Pain pulled up in her hover craft she just constructed a couple of minutes ago. He jumped off onto the hover craft. Arden knew what was going to happen because of his power. He ran as quick as he could. He also jumped on to the hover craft.

"What is he doing on here?" Gwen yelled. "Get him off."

Will flew under the high school. He gazed at it and then saw the final ticking. The hover craft left as Carson and Arden began their fight. Then the school exploded. The hover craft made it out. Will was not as lucky. He was hit by the explosion and was sent hurling down to the ground. He became fire because of the speed and caused a crater in the Earth.

Arden's battle with Carson commenced. Arden could barely walk, though. He didn't even have enough strength to hold his father's sword so he kept it shiefed. He went to fight as Carson zapped him off the edge of the hover craft. Being that Sky High was always in constant motion, the high school was partially over water. Arden went plummeting into the water and hit the water as he submerged.

Carson and Gwen had won. They destroyed the high school like they said they would. The school was over. Will in his mind had failed. He couldn't beat the two. In Arden's eyes, Will failed, he didn't beat them like he said he would. And in everyone else's eyes, Will and Arden were dead. Gwen and Carson landed at the war point where victory was about to commence for the villains.


	8. Warr En Peace

Chapter 8

Warr En Peace

He stood there in the middle of the battle watching the enemy and the friend kill each other. He clenched his hand in despair as his fire slowly powered down from his body. His body was running out of energy. His dark brown hair dropped sticking to his cheeks from his presperation. The senior was breathing heavily, he had turn the tide of the war for a short time. Somehow. He knew it wouldn't last, he knew it wouldn't last. But he had to try. The boy, no the man ran back into the fight with fire ignited in his hands. He grabbed the voracious man and pounded a fire ball punch into his stomach. The man flew back into the attacking army. The pyro looked up and saw his father, up in his high position, grinning and clapping for him.

"Good job, Warren! Good job!" Barren said. Warren's anger for his father deepened as hurtful past memories came up.

----

The child peered out of the window of his mother's 1986 Caddilac. It wasn't the best at the year 1998 but it could run and was dependable. "Where are we going?" The young child asked.

"We're visiting your father, at Botany Bay." The young but, worn woman said to her child.

"I don't want to see him!" The boy said. He punched his thigh. He loathed seeing his father, but it was in the negotiations. He had short black hair that went down to his ears. His face was dark and so was his complexion. He held his hand up to his face to lean upon it. His hands were chapped and calused from playing outside. He had also formed a nervous biting habit on his nails.

"Well, we have to, it's required by the law." The older woman said as she got out of the car and opened the young boy's door. She grabbed the nine year olds hand and carried him along into Botany Bay Prison. The young woman left her son in the waiting room as she walked off into another room.

She sat down in a chair with a window beside it and a window to talk through. At the other end was a younger more prosperous Barren Battle. He had long curly hair and goofy glasses. "Good afternoon, Barren." The woman said.

"Howdy, to you Judy." Barren replied. "Did you bring my son?"

"Still stuck in the eighties Barren?" She smirked, "and yes I brought your son, even though he's reluctant to see you."

"Is he, I'm sorry about that, can I see him." Barren said. Judy got up and walked towards the door, even a simple good-bye was to high for Barren Battle. He made her do so much for his own desires, it was disgusting. She walked over to the boy staring out into the space and signaled to him to go see his father. The boy walked into the room and sat in the same chair that Judy was in. Immediatly, he started biting his nails. He didn't like visiting his father, not one bit.

"Hi, Warren." Barren said.

"Hi, Barren." Warren said. Even at nine he had a attitude to him, it was from his harsh life set in front of him.

"Oh, it's not father anymore." Barren said. "That's okay, I can accept Barren. By the way have you found out what your powers are?"

"I have been able to create fire." Warren said. "And maybe one day I will use it to destroy every villain in this damn city." He was furious he didn't care what he said to his father.

"That's a harsh word coming from a nine year old. Did your mom tell you that after she got done hitting the bottle?" Barren asked with a smirk on his face. The same stupid smirk he just gave to Warren. "Listen to me boy-"

Barren was interupted. "One more minute." The guard said.

"Listen to me boy, whatever you do in your life use it for what you believe is right. That's what I did, and that's how I got in here. But one day son I will break out and finish what I intended to do. Trust me son, and you'll either be with me or against me. And for your sakes I hope you are with me, because I will destroy you if I have to." Warren just stared at his violent father and was frightened.

"Bye, Barren." He said quick and left. Those words haunted him for the rest of his life until he met Layla and then Will.

----

Warren breathed heavily. He screamed as he powered up and attacked at more villains. He saw the Commander up next to him. For many years he hated the person he was allied with. He chose the right track this time. His fire raged against the preceding army. Warren looked back and saw many of the teenagers retreating. They were not use to this, they couldn't take it. Warren didn't blame them, many of them couldn't thats why some would never become great heroes. He saw Layla Williams fighting her heart out against a big brute and her brother right there helping her. Warren charged down there. Throwing his fire at the brute. He made the fire cup around his hand and punched the brute establishing a hefty blow and breaking the skin. Another punch and the brute was sent flying.

"Layla, Miles get out of here." Warren said. "This is no place for you right now."

"And it is for you!" Layla yelled. "I'm fighting as long as you are. We just lost our school and now were losing our homes."

"Layla, I was born on the battlefield, I was raised on the battlefield and I will die on the battlefield." Warren yelled. "This isn't your ending."

"He's right Layla, we have to go." Miles said. "We're not helping anymore."

"Warren, Arden and Will left me." Layla said. "You don't leave me too!"

"I can't make any promises. I will fight my father." Warren said. "Thank you, Layla."

"For what?" She asked.

"For being my friend, when I needed one the most." At that Warren ran towards the battlefield once more. Layla and Miles took off in the opposite direction.

Ikoshi ran down the war zone. More heroes had just arrived to help out the warring ones. They had a grand total of about twenty now. Ikoshi pulled out his blade and just charged into the battle. He slashed one hero and killed him. Nineteen. Ikoshi thought. He ran and struck down another one. Ikoshi laughed and started at the next hero. But this time he wouldn't be as lucky. It was the Commander. "Commander." Ikoshi said.

"I don't know who you are." Steve said.

"Ikoshi Spieler. I have super reflexes and advanced brain." He said as he pointed his blade at the Commander.

"Huh. I've never heard of you. But you''ve probably heard of me and your about to pay for this damage you've caused." Steve said. He attacked at Ikoshi, but he blocked it.Ikoshi easily jumped over Steve and hit him in the back with his sword. The sword did not pierce Steve's back but felt like a punch would feel like to a normal person.

The Commander tried to attack again but failed, he was too slow to keep up with Ikoshi. Ikoshi stabbed at him again this time hitting the stomach. Steve dropped to his knees having the sword knock the wind out of him. Ikoshi then kicked the Commander in the chin. Sending him flying over the backwards. Once The Commander got just a centimeter of air, he was Barren's. Barren used to wind to guide him into the building and cause additional pain to Steve.

Warren got next to the other heroes and saw them with the same face as his. Worried. He was scared for his life, the first time in his life. The villains surronded them. He was in the middle. "Well, gentlemen." Warren said. "It's been fun."

"Yup," one of the hero's said. "At least we'll die with dignity."

"To death!" Another said. The villains were about to attack in when they just got the urge to they were held back by a strong barrier.

"Enough!" Barren said. "We stop fighting for today. We will not end the war though. How about a week of recooperation for both sides. Then we will attack again." Barren said. He pushed the villains back farther and farther from the heroes. "Go on heroes, get out of here." Barren said. "We own this part to the edge of the northern part of the city."

The heroes slowly walked off of the war premises. That wasn't a way to end a day. Get told to that they were going to lose at a later date. They walked slowly back into their suburban homes when Warren saw Layla standing there. "We heard about the broadcast, by Barren." Layla said. Behind her he saw beyond his count of civilians. And behind them he saw tents, camps, and kitchens. "I brought support." She said. "These civilians are here to help us, in this battle. They set up these camps so we could sleep without any worry."

"Thank you." Warren yelled. Even though the day was lost, this was the cheeriest thing he heard all day. Josie walked up to them with a small limp from her last encounter with Barren. Steve came walking from the crowd of heroes and dropped to the ground.

"O, dear god." Josie said. "Steve!" Her first impulse was upon her. "I'm taking him to the hospital." She flew out with Steve in her hands. She flew and took him to the hospital.

A couple of hours had passed. "What do you think happened on Sky High?" Layla asked Warren.

"Hopefully, those villains got caught in the explosion and the others could easily get off there." Warren said. "I hope." At that moment Will walked up to the tents. "There's Will." Warren yelled. Layla and him ran towards the young Stronghold. He was dark from the explosion.

"Will are you okay?" Layla asked. "What happened up there."

"Where's my parents? There not at home." That's all that Will said.

"Your mom took your dad to the hospital. Apparently, he's injured." Warren said.

"It's all my fault." Will said. He was down. Down harder than he had ever been before. "I failed up at Sky High. Arden did his part, he stopped Hiroti. I couln't stop Carson and Gwen. They destroyed the school and made it off. I don't know about Arden." Will said. "I gotta get out of here." He said. Will started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Layla asked.

"I don't belong here I'm not a hero." Will yelled. "I couldn't even save a god damn school." He yelled and at that he flew away.

"Where is he going?" Zach asked.

"To find himself." Warren said. Warren found himself today, he found what he needed to do to cure himself. He had to face his father one last time. And if he were to do that he would be rid of his inner emotions that hurt him for his life. Warren never killed anyone until today. He didn't want to, but he liked it. He knew that he had to do much more. And with the one of the greatest heroes gone to 'find himelf' he needed to be even greater then before. All he could ask for was a miracle.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to repost, schools killing me.**


	9. A Tale of Two Beaches

Chapter 9

A Tale of Two Beaches

Arden laid there. His eyes flickered open and then shut. He moved them open again. He saw a light blue ceiling with a pivotal axis fan. He shut his eyes again. Dreaming. I'm dead, he though. He opened his eyes and slowly adjusted to the light. The boy raised his back off of the cushion he was under. Arden rubbed his eyes and then yawned. He gazed around the room. There was an aquarium with no water in it. It was just meaninglessly sitting there. He dropped back onto his pillow. His body ached and burned. He was sore from his battle.

Arden awoke once more. "The battle!" Arden yelled. Soon an older man walked in the room and stared at him eating a peach.

"Oh, uh, your awake." The man said. His voice was low and deep. It was quiet but firm. He had an hawaiian shirt on with khaki shorts. He was balding on top of his head and had a samll beard.

"How long have I been out?" Arden asked. He was still hurting and could feel the canker sore in his mouth from the hit he got from Hiroti.

"Three days," the old man said, "I found you, in the water. My grandchilden helped me get you. My name is Rodger. I kept your bellongings in the living room. And I believe these belong to you." He handed him his pants and shirt he wore the day his high school was attacked.

"Th-thanks." Arden said. "I need to get going." Arden raised the sheets off of him and moved his aching legs off the bed. He stood up on the wooden floor but fell immediately. He raised his body back up and guided himself to Rodger. He grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

After he changed, Arden was walking a lot better. Rodger decided to give him the grand tour. "Rodger, I thank you for all of your hospitality, but I really need to get back to my home." Arden said.

"Why such a rush?"

"I have a battle with villains. See I, uh, I'm a super hero. And there is a war between the villains and the heroes. I need to help my friends beat them."

"And revenge for your father has nothing to do with that?" Rodger asked.

"How the hell do you know that?" Arden asked.

"How about you fight me? I want to see your skills." Rodger laughed. "After breakfest?"

"Only if, I beat you, I get to go." Arden said.

"But if you lose you have to stay for a three days, that's it and let me teach you a thing or two."

"Deal." The two went inside of the house to eat breakfest.

"Arden, I would like you to meet my grandson, Jaycob." Rodger pointed at a boy at the table. He was about 9 or so. "And my grand daughter, Rachel." She was standing over the stove cooking at the time. She looked around Arden's age. "She's a freshman just like you. Just hasn't started on this coast yet."

"What do you mean this coast?" Arden asked.

"Your on the Pacific coast." Rodger laughed. "Don't worry when you need to get home you'll be flying first class."

"I don't like that." Arden said. He sat down at the table. He sat across from Jaycob. He got some of his hashbrowns and bacon. "Hats off to the chef." Arden said. "This is delicous." Rachel looked at him and blushed. She was pretty. Really pretty!

"Thanks." She said. "So whats you power?" She asked.

"Foresight." Arden answered. "Wait! You have powers?"

"Yea, we all do buttface." Jaycob added.

"See, your grandfather neglected that." Arden laughed.

"Look kids I am training Arden. So just try to stay out of his way." Rodger said.

"But grandpa you haven't trained anyone in about a year." Rachel said.

"Yes, I know, I was wore out by him, anyway's I'll need to help Arden. He has a world to save." Rodger laughed. So far that seemed to be the best thing he was at. "Thank you for breakfest, Rachel." Rodger said. He got up and put the dishes in the sink. "I'll help you with them, Rachel." As she also collected the others plates to wash them. "Arden, why don't you go outside and warm up with your sword."

"Fine." Arden said. Arden didn't feel like doing this right now, but if he could get off this island then he would be able to help his friends once again.

In the kitchen, Rodger was helping Rachel with the dishes. "So, how do you think he'll do?" Rachel asked.

"I think he has some work to do." Rodger said.

"He's cute at least." Rachel laughed. "Hey, you've brought some ugly ones before."

"I'm going to help the boy." Rodger said as he wiped down his hands. He walked towards the front door and picked up his blade. "How's it going?" He asked as he was opening up his door.

"Good, I still got the feel for it." Arden said. "So I'm ready to begin."

"Good, because this will be your first lesson." Arden sighed at Rodger as he stated that. "You barely beat Hiroti. It was luck that you beat him. Your father's power kicked in. But if you face Ikoshi you won't have a chance."

"Well, I'll be the one that will be the determiner of that." Arden said.

"Even with your power you cannot defeat Ikoshi." Rodger said. "Shall we begin." He raised his sword. Arden raised his. They clashed into one another's. Rodger easily blocked Arden's attacks. "Ikoshi is a true master of the blade." The swords hit one another again.

"Who says I'm even going to go after Ikoshi?" Arden yelled.

"I know you will, it's the art of revenge your showing." The swords kept on hitting.

"I just want to help my friends, if you keep me here there all going to die." Arden sneered at him.

"Your pessimism in your friends is really low Arden." Rodger was very wise in his exact words. He struck at Arden again but missed him. Arden's powers served him well.

"How do you know all of this about me?" Arden screamed. He attacked at Rodger again, this time slipping in the sand and falling to the ground. He raised himself back up and attacked some more. He wanted to get off of the island, now!

"My student before you was a lot like you. He was young and very adventagious. He had a persona of two personalities. It was an honor to train him." The swords hit and Arden was caught off guard. At that moment Rodger struck and had his tip reared at Arden's chest. Arden attacked some more. "You've lost." Arden just nodded. He was too depressed to talk. The swords hit again.

"What the hell does that have to do with me?" Arden cried.

"I told him that in order to accomplish what he wanted the most he needed to make those two strong personalities become one super powerful personality. Only then he would be able to do what he wanted to accomplish. Like you, you need to learn from me how do to beat Ikoshi."

"I don't believe that." Arden yelled. He just got madder and madder. It wasn't at Rodger, well some of it was. He wanted to get off the island. "Let me off of this island NOW!" Arden yelled.

"Shem wanted the same thing. But I didn't let Shem until he learned what his purpose was, boy!" Rodger raised his voice. "You are not leaving this island whatsoever until my work with you is done." Arden put his sword away and started to walk away.

"Arden," Rodger yelled. Arden just kept walking with his back towards Rodger. "Shem, he wanted to redeem his father." Arden kept on walking away. "His father is Ikoshi, Arden."

"I don't care about that, I don't care about him, I need to help my friends." Arden yelled.

"I've trained many great people, Arden." Rodger yelled.

"Yea, like who?"

"Barren Battle, Bruce Banner, Nick Fury, Shem Spieler, I can go on." Rodger said. Arden just kept walking. He walked straight into the house and sat on the couch. Rachel then came into the dark room and sat on the chair across from the couch.

"He's not a bad guy. He took me and Jakey in when I was 7. Our parents were murdered by some villain."

"Well, if he was such a nice person, why didn't he let me go?" Arden asked.

"He needs to help you Arden. He has to. Let him, you won't regret it." Rachel said. "So are you going to spend the rest of your night on that couch moping of what you could have done."

"What else is there to do?" Arden said with no enthusiasim.

"Come on." Rachel grabbed his wrist. "I'll show you." They walked through the trees of the forest. "I'm gonna show you the other side of the island."

"I don't know if walking in the woods with girls I don't know is a good idea." Arden said with a smile on his face.

"Oh, smiling now, I haven't seen one of those on you since I met you." Rachel laughed. The sun was starting to set.

"Well, I haven't had the best time so far." Arden said. They made it through the woods and saw another beach and an amazing sunset, one that Arden had never seen before. "Whoa."

"Isn't it amazing." Rachel said. She sat down and pulled Arden to her side. "I use to come out here with my grandfather, but he has a lot of stuff on his plate right now."

"You don't see sunsets like this where I'm from." Arden said. He thought of what happened today. He was on one side of a beach and was angered so much. But on the other side he had never been that happy before. Rachel leaned her head against his shoulder. Arden stared down at her dark hair. He didn't care that he barely knew her, it was just so comforting. He sat his head on hers. Then they fell asleep.

The wave his Arden in the mouth as he awoke. He spat over and over again trying to get the saltiness out of his mouth. "Finally up?" Rachel asked.

"I can't believe I fell asleep on the beach. I've never done that." Arden said.

"It's good that your up." Rodger said. "How did you sleep with my grand daughter."

"Grandpa." Rachel insisted. "We didn't do anything."

"I know, Rachel." Rodger said. "You ready to start your training?"

"Yes." Arden said. "I'm pretty sure that you probably can help me. I was a little disgruntled yesterday and I'm sorry about that."

"Arden, I can't believe what you just said." Rodger laughed. "You just accomplished what I was trying to teach you. Because of that you know how to respond to something that is important. Many people's fault's is that they won't admit they were wrong about something. I teach that, it makes a better leader and a better fighter."

"So I can go." Arden cried with joy.

"Yes. you may go." Rodger said.

"I'm going with him!" Rachel said. "They need help on the battle field."

"And you like him and would rather go to Sky High, when it's rebuilt then stay on the island with your grandpa, right?" Rodger said.

"Uh, yea." She laughed.

"Well, you are old enough. And Arden could use the help. Especially since you'll find your army wore out from fighting."

"Thank you Rodger." Arden said.

All four of them loaded up into Rodger's plane. Rodger and Arden in the front and Rachel and Jaycob in the back. They were half way over the states when Arden turned around, "Rachel, I totally forgot, what's your power?"

She looked at him and then said, "I have telepathy. I can move things with my thoughts."

"How did we fail to get on that subject?" Arden laughed. "That's an awesome power."

"Thanks." She said. The plane landed by Maxville, or what use to be Maxville. The city to everyone's surprise was almost completely destroyed. The residential areas were okay, but downtown was gone. It was at ground zero. Arden looked and saw the tents.

"Thank you Rodger, there's where the army is stationed at, that's where I'll go to." Arden said.

"Bye, Grandpa." Rachel said.

"Bye, sweetheart, be careful, Arden." Rodger said. "You have the strength to win the war you know that."

"I can't let this city perish like Sky High." Arden yelled. "No, I can't."

"And we won't." Rachel said as her grandfather's plane flew up over them. Arden saw in the tent there was his friend Warren Peace.

"Arden, you survived?" Warren said.

"Oh, my god!" Zach yelled. "It's Arden, he's back."

"Who's that with you?" Magenta asked.

"This is my girlfriend, Rachel." Arden said with a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you." Rachel said while blushing.

"Girlfriend?" Layla said. "I guess that didn't mean anything at the school." She wasn't mad at all she was actually kind of relieved. "You were right I rushed into things. I still love Will." She said.

"So how does it look?" Arden asked Warren.

"Honestly, not good." Warren said. "They outnumber us big time. Were on a ceasefire right now. But they'll be back."

"What about Will?" Arden asked.

"I don't even know where he's at." Warren said.

Arden stared at Warren and then said, "It was the best of times, It was the worse of times."

**A/N: A+ in english whoever knows where that last saying is from.**


	10. Moby Dick

Chapter 10

Moby Dick

Arden looked up from his cot. He saw the red blazing sun in the distance. It had just risen. The ceasefire had been going on for about five days. Arden as well as the rest of the heroes knew that the ceasefire would not last much longer. It would soon happen that one side would attack the other and then the fight would commence. Arden saw the city almost totally decimated.

"It's only a matter of time, Arden." A familar voice said.

"I know Layla." Arden said queitly, "has Will tried to call you?"

"No, I haven't heard from him." Layla said. "His dad came back to camp yesterday and him nor Josie could have reached him."

"Damn, we need him." Arden said.

"You can see that again." Warren injected. He awoke hearing Layla and Arden talking.

"Will you guys be quiet!" Magenta yelled from her cot. "Some people are trying to sleep."

"I'm awake now." Zach said.

"Me too." Rachel said.

"I'm getting some breakfest." Arden said as he walked over to the lines that they had been serving to the heroes the time of the war. He plopped some grits and hashbrowns with some bacon on his plate. He walked back to his cots and found no one there they were all getting thereselves plates. He started to stuff his face full of food and cold milk. Then the others arrived.

"How do you make light out of this situation?" Zach asked.

"I don't know." Arden answered, "we've lost some of our close friends and teachers. I guess we shouldn't dwell on it."

"I think Arden's right." Warren said. "This isn't the time to get mopey we have a war to win and only God knows when they are going to strike again." At that moment the building next to them came crumbling down.

"Was the base of that unsturdy?" Rachel asked. "From the war?"

"No, these outer buildings weren't affected." Layla said. "They're striking again."

"Layla, are you sure?" Arden asked.

"Positive."

"Get all the troops ready this is it, they have ninety percent of the city, we can't let them get this last ten or they have won." Arden yelled.

A more higher up in the repeated exactly what Arden said. The heroes moved and got together to strik at their evil foe.

The villains were marching down Main St. they were even more confident with more numbers then what they had last time. Arden was talking to Rachel while he was waiting for the war to begin. "Be careful." He said.

"I will, I'm not even going to help on the front line, so it's more for you to be careful." She said.

"Yea, don't worry about me, I'm not worried about me."

"I'm going to help out in the clinic, for injured people who come in." Rachel said. And at that she kissed him and he walked off to the battlefields.

"Honey, you know he ain't comin' back." A nurse said, she was big and had a ciggarette in one hand.

"How do you know?" Rachel asked.

"Because you ain't been here for all the time. You haven't seen how many people have fallen to those villains, they're strong. He must be one hell of a fighter to be able to hang with them."

"I've never seen him fight, but according to my grandfather he is one of the best." Rachel assured.

Arden marched along with his friends, Layla, Miles, and Warren. Zach and Magenta stayed behind they couldn't deal with this. The others that surronded him he never saw before. They were heroes from everywhere not just Maxville. He recognized a couple, The Commander and Coach Boomer but that was about it. He saw the villains up ahead not longer than a mile away. He saw high above them in the cloud that Barren had designed the leaders. The man he wanted to kill, Ikoshi. The man he loathed before he could say the word.

Barren and Ikoshi led their soldiers and then gave them a quick prep talk about there upcoming battle. It was filled with the prestigous rights they will be given when they win the war. How dignified there civilization would become. At that all of the villains raised there hands in approval. And they came charging from there on. There was no prep talk for the heroes because there was no leader. There army was failing already.

The villains charged ahead and struck down the first line of the heroes easily. "See you guys on the other side." Arden yelled. They both just nodded. He didn't mean the other side of the villains, Arden believed he wasn't coming back from this war. He pulled out his sword and struck at the nearest villain to him. He didn't know the persons name or power nor did he care. This was his duty. He attacked at the next man destroying him in five moves.

Warren walked fowards with his hands on fire ready to explode destroyed all the prescence in a five foot radius of him. Then he launched the fire from his hands attacking the villains around him. Warren looked forwards and ran towards his father. That's all he wanted to get at. His father was to blame for all of this and he hated his dad. He ran more towards shoving anyone in his way.

Closer and closer he came and then jumped up and threw some fireballs at his unexpecting father. Barren fell from his wind position. He hit the ground hard. "FATHER, you will pay for the wrong you have done!" Warren yelled.

"Boy, how dare you yell at me." Barren snapped back. At that he blew Warren back.

Layla ran forward and ran into Gwen, the girl who stole Will from her in their Freshman year. Layla wanted to help Warren, she could see that he needed it. She tried going around her.

"Where are you in a hurry to go to, Lay?" Gwen asked.

"I don't want to fight you Gwen." Layla said.

"Your boyfriend was weaker than I thought, maybe I'll just take him and make him my slave." Gwen yelled.

"No!" Layla said. She struck Gwen in the face with a punch. "Never, Bitch!" She hit Gwen harder and harder. Until she knocked her out. Layla didn't need her powers to beat Gwen she did it with her own strength.

Arden ran towards Ikoshi, he could see the person who ruined his life. He ran towards him faster. Then he was struck by a fist. He looked up and saw Carson standing over him. "You ready for round two?"

"Carson get out of my way. I have things to deal with that are bigger issues than yours."

"Bull." At that he lit his hands up with electricity. He tried striking Arden but missed. Arden pulled his sword out of his shief and attacked at Carson. Carson though, wasn't an idiot. He used the sword as a conducter and struck at Arden again. Arden saw it coming and went to let go of his sword but it was struck a little too early sending a shockwave up Arden's arm. Arden's body jolted softly. He fell backwards in pain. Carson walked over to Arden and smirked. He lifted his hand about to finish the hero when he was thrown back by Coach Boomer's voice.

"Arden." He yelled. "Arden are you okay?" He lifted Arden to his knees.

"Yea, yea I'm okay." Arden said. He stood up and scanned for Ikoshi and then he saw the villain in white slaying a hero. Arden ran towards the white blur and finally at last caught up with the man responsible for his fathers death.

"Ikoshi Spieler!" Arden yelled. The man in white turned around he was older and had a worn down face.

"What?" He snapped.

"My name is Arden Miyamoto, you killed my father, prepare to die." Arden yelled.

"Funny." Ikoshi lifted his sword and Arden his. The swords stroke each other as they began to fence.

Warren charged at his father again but was blown back. He charged his flame blast at Barren. No use still. It was blown away by the wind. Warren ran towards his father once again. And was blown back by his father's graceful hand swirl. But this time it was different. A large red, white and blue figure came rushing up to Barren attacking him.

"Commander." Barren said.

"Barren." Steve said.

"Prepare to die, Steve." Barren attacked in full wind force at The Commander. It send him flying into a building. Warren came running up again but was blasted by wind back again. The Commander raced back to Barren about to attack. Barren threw his arms out in a motion of sending something. Steve flew into another building. Steve came wailing and swinging out. He finally got close enough to Barren and swung at him. Barren was clocked for the first time in the battle. Steve's punch sent Barren flying an impact that could kill him. "From hell's heart I stab at thee; for hate's sake I spit my last breath at thee." Barren yelled. At that he used his wind to blast I telephone pole at the Commander. It hit him in the target, the stomach. Its power knocked the Commander back into the building behind him and sending him through it knocking against an adamantium pole. The metal of undestruction. Steve crushed inbetween the two lost his body to the pole when it impaled him. Barren was about to slam into the wall when he used the rest of his force to end his sudden flying not obeying the laws of physics.

Arden and Ikoshi were duking it out with there katanas. Arden was fast but Ikoshi was much faster. He was faster than Arden had ever seen anyone go. Faster than Hiroti, his father, and Rodger. He struck at Ikoshi but there was no luck. Even the ability to read Ikoshi's moves was no hope. Ikoshi could see into his fear exploiting it, moving faster even though he was accuracy. Ikoshi soon knocked Arden's blade out of his hand and sent him flying back. "Ken was a lot easier to kill then you. Even though you were a small threat you were not much of one." Ikoshi said. He raised his sword. "You will know be able to see your father again." He went to swing when it was struck out of his hand. "What the hell?" He yelled.

"I cannot let you kill another, Father." A deep dark voice said. He came down to the ground. He looked a bit older than Arden but not much. He had blondish brown hair and distinguished body strength.

"Shem, is that you?" He asked.

"Yes, father, it is. And I will not allow you to harm him." Shem yelled. Then the wind began to blow. And Ikoshi heard a voice blow.

"Time to go." Barren relocated his voice. Ikoshi was lifted by Barren's winds. His father was lifted away.

"Dad where are you going?" Shem yelled.

"I am going back to where I belong, you should do the same, don't get involved in this." Ikoshi warned.

Arden then got a vision of the buildings collapsing. Now he saw why Barren was calling his men back. They were just about to finish the rest of the city. "Hey, you!" Arden yelled.

"Yea?" Shem asked.

"Get down the buildings are going to collapse on us." Arden yelled. They had to duck down, it was a good thing that the camp wasn't in the city. The buildings came down on top of the heroes and the few reamaining villains. The city was decimated, the city of Maxville was just a mere location on the map, no longer the prosperous city of heroes.

Back at the camp they all heard the explosion. Rachel rushed to the closest side of the tent to the battle site. Another girl right beside her also moved towards the side. "My fiance is out there." The girl said.

"Yea, I know how you feel. I'm worried about Arden." She said.

"I'm not worried about Shem he's proven himself plenty of times." The girl said.

"I wish I had your optimism." Rachel said.

"Oh I just read Moby Dick, if you read about Captain Ahab, he has the worse luck, and he prove to be successful." The girl said. "Herman Melville rights it."

"What's your name?" Rachel asked.

"Laney." The girl said. "I'm not worried they will be okay." She smiled and made Rachel have a optimistic approach to the situation.

**A/N: Sorry about it taking too long to repost. I have school and other projects on here. Soon though you might have to read my other story Split Personality to get alot of the background info that Shem, Ikoshi and Laney.**


End file.
